


To Nicknames

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin doesn't give the nicknames. Joe, apparently, does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words Weekend Challenge. Prompt: The Magician

"The Magician?" Joe's wine glass freezes halfway to his lips as his eyes grow wide with amusement. The laugh that follows is low and gleeful and if it hadn't been directed at her, Caitlin is sure that she'd find it far more attractive than she does. 

Because she does find it attractive. 

Which is not the point and she narrows her eyes at Joe. "It's a perfectly good meta-human name," she tries, but his reaction is much the same as Barry and Cisco's had been earlier on. At least now she has a glass of red wine in her hand to take the edge off, the promise of a nice candlelit dinner to come. 

Another peal of laughter from Joe leads to another sip of wine from her. "It's really not," he tells her, shaking his head as he returns his glass to the table.  "You need to let Cisco keeping picking the names, because, baby, you pretty much suck at it."

Caitlin is laughing, because Joe's laughter has always been contagious, but when his words hit her, the laugh freezes in her throat. She sees the knowledge of what he's said flare wide in his eyes and he swallows, looks suddenly nervous. "You've never called me that before," she says quietly, because there's no point dancing around the issue when it's so clearly obviously affected both of them. 

Joe raises one shoulder in a shrug while his other hand twitches against the stem of the wine glass. "It just slipped out," he says and he almost sounds sorry. He holds up a hand. "It won't happen again."

"No." It's hard to tell who's more surprised by the word when she says it; Joe, or Caitlin herself. "No," she says again, once she's had half a second more to process it. "Just between us? I liked it." 

"Just between us," Joe repeats, and it's a promise, as well as a question. When she nods, he takes  his glass, holds it up between them, a smile on his face. "To nicknames."

Caitlin smiles, clinks her glass against his. "To nicknames." 


End file.
